


Sensually Sabotaged

by HuntressOfWonderland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumbleby - Freeform, Charming Yang is best Yang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Let the ladies enjoy themselves for once, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, So here's a dance, Volume 7 (RWBY), We were robbed of a dance, Whiterose if you squint, Yang in a suit, atlas ball, mild violence, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressOfWonderland/pseuds/HuntressOfWonderland
Summary: Team RWBY attends the Atlas Ball to finally enjoy themselves for one night while gathering some intel on the Atlesian Council. Yang and Blake get another shot at a first dance that evolves into so much more... but danger lingers around every corner and sometimes it manifests right in plain sight. Bumbleby. Just a quick fic before the finale!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Sensually Sabotaged

Yang always thought that feeling fireworks was a cliché way to describe an amazing kiss. A kiss was a kiss. But boy was she wrong. From the moment Blake's lips met hers, she felt an instant spark of ignition, the building fire, and the next thing she knew she felt like she was soaring through the clouds before her heart finally exploded in her chest. The music filled ballroom and the other dancers faded into the background and soon Blake was the only thing present in her small little world her subconscious made for just the two of them – which was both a shame and a relief; in reality, the ball was a real hit.

Ironwood gave them invitations to the prestigious event under the guise of a reward for their efforts but really, he assigned them to go for recon of intelligence relating to the Council – specifically Jacques Schnee. Upon hearing the news, Team RWBY was at first excited, but grew reluctant about attending the Atlas ball, especially Weiss and Blake. With all the snobby political attendees and the painful memories of past social occasions such as these, Weiss wanted nothing more than to stay far away from the event. Blake was equally apprehensive. With the elites of Atlas attending the ball, there was almost no question that her faunus heritage could cause quite the stir. Even if she were to try to conceal them like she did back at Beacon, she knew the constant anxiety would stop her from enjoying herself and could hinder their mission. With their partners downtrodden about their assignment, Ruby and Yang did what they do best and comforted their respective partners, reassuring them that if they are together, nothing can harm them.

And so, Team RWBY went all out to make this mission as enjoyable as possible and used their military funding to buy their luxurious outfits for the night. It was Weiss’s idea that the two sisters go together while she went with Blake. When Ruby questioned this, whining about losing best friend bonding time, Weiss pulled her close and inclined with her head over at their other teammates. A look of realization found Ruby’s features as she saw the closeness of Blake and Yang and their side glances toward each other – looking equally disgruntled at the idea of separating. Ruby met Weiss’s knowing stare and blushed with an embarrassed “Oh!” before agreeing to her partner’s terms, much to Yang and Blake’s disappointment.

The sister pairing arrived five minutes early to their designated meeting spot in the front of grand curved staircase at the entrance of the ballroom, waiting for their teammates’ arrival. Yang consciously fiddled with her right cufflink to her suit. When she and Ruby went shopping together, she expressed how she would be more comfortable wearing suit. Ruby was going to say something, knowing it had something to do with her hiding her robotic arm, but Yang beat her to it with lightheartedness, “Besides I already know I can rock a dress, I should at least try to outshine everyone on that front too.”

Yang opted for a simple black suit with a golden waistcoat underneath with a purple tie and a matching handkerchief that Ruby insisted that she get after receiving a not-so-subtle scroll message from Weiss. She didn’t ask any questions.

Feeling a tug on her suitcoat, Yang turned her attention from her sleeve to Ruby who was staring up at the top of the staircase. Her heart stopped at the sight of Blake slowly climbing down the stairs with Weiss by her side. Her golden dress clung perfectly to her form with the top exposing her collar bone, exposing a purple pendant that rested upon her chest and Yang couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on the generous slit that ran up her right leg. The image of Blake descending those stairs and the look on her face when she nervously asked her to dance replayed in her mind over and over on loop. Guiding her partner to the dancefloor, the two got into position with Blake’s hand gently in Yang’s and the other resting on her shoulder and the couple began to sway to the soft rhythm of this perfect night.

One song later and here they were, locked in the magic of their first kiss.

Yang didn’t open her eyes as felt Blake pull back slightly, her breath hot against her lips. She reveled in a dizzying daze until she felt Blake nuzzle her nose against her own, coaxing her to look at her through a lidded gaze. Yang’s chest tightened at the sight of Blake’s molten eyes staring back at her, seemingly searching her soul. She knew that in this moment, the last few weeks of tiptoeing around each other in their own kind of awkward dance would finally come to a climax.

With a stroke of confidence, Yang smiled softly as she guided Blake’s hand that she was holding during their dance to wrap her arm around her neck while her other pulled by her hip to bring her body flush against her own. Blake gasped lightly before bringing her other hand up to caress Yang’s cheek. Slowly but surely, they gravitated together and their lips met once more in an electric kiss, both women feeling the other smiling into it.

Yang wasn’t sure how long that kiss lasted as she was lost in time and space, content in the bliss of Blake’s scent and the taste of honey and rain. They only broke for fractions of a second, only baring to be apart for a gasp of breath but came back into it stronger. Yang, struck with boldness, dared to deepened by lightly tracing her tongue along her lower lip, making Blake moan lightly before granting Yang’s wish. The blonde sighed as she carefully explored and continued to revel in being caught up in everything Blake was. Her breath hitched in her throat and she drew out a groaned when she felt the hand on her cheek migrate to the nape of her neck, lightly scratching and teasing the fine hairs there. Reflexively she stood taller and pulled Blake even closer with one hand on her hip while the other lingered at the small of her back, the dip just before the swell just beneath her fingertips. With their hips and chests pressed together, Yang felt the heat of their unspoken love building in the air, swirling into a raging, everlasting inferno.

With a new party beat erupting from the speakers and reverberating through the dancefloor, the two jumped lightly, finally broken from their spell. They pulled back slightly but did not dare release their hold on one another.

Yang went to say something, but was halted when Blake placed a chaste kiss upon her lips; though it was much different from the one they got caught up in moments before, but it stole the breath from Yang’s lungs nonetheless. Blake glanced up at her, a blush dusting her cheeks, making her radiant eyes that delivered a knowing look shine brighter than ever.

A twinge of disappointment nagged at Yang’s heart as she felt Blake pull back, but she let her go. Though she released her grip on her hips, her fingers grazed the entire length of her arms as she drew back eliciting goosebumps to appear on Blake’s skin, wanting nothing more than to indulge in the light touches a long as possible. She expected Blake to break contact but Yang looked at her curiously when Blake lingered with just their fingertips caught in a light grasp. Amethyst eyes shifted from their connected fingertips to her molten gaze once more only to be paralyzed by the playful glint in her eyes and a mischievous smirk that graced her lips. Yang’s eyes widened and she tilted her head, silently asking her partner what was on her mind.

Blake gave her hand a tug and flicked her head in a beckoning motion and slowly inched away. Yang stood awestruck; her hand frozen outreached in the air before her, watching as Blake strode away. Her heart pounded in her chest as Blake looked alluringly over her shoulder - seemingly daring Yang to follow her through the raving dancefloor - before continuing out into the crowd.

Yang swallowed thickly. This girl was going to be the death of her.

Yang yelped in surprise as an elbow nudged her side, breaking her from her daze. She spun around to see Weiss looking at her incredulously with Ruby by her side, “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“Yeah, are you just gonna stand there?” Ruby jested lightly.

Yang looked between them, her brain not fully functioning since her mind blowing makeout session with Blake during their slow dance but also embarrassed that Weiss and her little sister saw the whole thing.

“You oof, go follow her!”

“Oh!” The realization hit Yang like a rampaging Ursa Major. How could she be so clueless? Yang turned and after hearing distant whooping from Ruby behind her, she practically ran through the crowded ballroom, weaving through the dancing bodies, not bothering to offer any apologies or excuses for bumping into some partygoers and disgruntled elitists. The only thing on her mind was to find Blake in the sea of bodies on the technicolor dancefloor.

Finally, after flicking her search around the room, she caught a glimpse of a golden dress and pale skin at the edge of the ballroom. Blake’s eyes met hers easily from across the way as if she were watching her the entire time. She lingered at the entrance of one of the dark hallways leading out of the ballroom. She gave Yang a wink, beckoning her over before disappearing into the darkness.

Yang’s whole body tingled with each step she took towards her retreating partner in an effort to catch up with her. Upon entering through the doorway to the grand hall, Yang paused. The only light offering any illumination to the large hallway was from the party behind her and streams of moonlight pouring through the windows of the hall. Her eyes strained to peer through the darkness, unable to see anything a few feet in front of her.

“Blake?” she whispered into the darkness. She waited a moment but was only met with the low base of the party music.

Yang shrugged, thinking she might have gone down the wrong hall. She was about to turn back but was jerked to the side by a forceful tug on the collar of her suit jacket. Yang’s eyes burned red as she cocked her fist back, ready to fight off this unknown assailant. Just as she began to initiate a punch, realization struck her when she came face to face with Blake’s familiar golden gaze reflecting the low moonlight. She let herself be pulled into the wall, her momentum sandwiching Blake in between her and the wall. Thankfully Yang’s reflexes stopped her from forcefully slamming into Blake as her forearms support her weight on either side of Blake’s head on the wall. Amusement danced brightly in Blake’s eyes – Yang didn’t need lighting to know that her partner was grinning.

“Geez you really know how to scare a g-“ Her nervous joke was cut off as Blake pulled her in roughly by her tie and slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Once over her surprise, Yang took a stepped forward to close the minimal space between them, pressing Blake into the wall. Her hands remained up, boxing Blake into their own little realm of pleasure. At least that’s what she tried to do, but a nagging feeling distracted her.

After a moment of two, Yang frowned slightly. Something was… different. Their first kiss and the ones that followed shortly after were pure perfection. But this… it was all wrong. The absence of rain and honey, the lack of soft nibbles on her lip, no use of gentle caresses or teasing touches. Where were the fireworks; that weightlessness of indulging in someone you love?

“Yang look out!”

Off to her right, Ruby’s voice cut through Yang’s confusion as she ripped her eyes open just in time to see the golden eyes before her morph into pink and brown irises and in her peripheral, she could make out the telltale shine of a dagger aimed at her side.

Just as quick as her enemy’s eyes changed, Yang’s ignited into a deep crimson – it was _her_. Yang quickly launched her knee into the impostor's stomach whose eyes bulged in pain and surprise, effectively winding her enough to make her stagger to her knees. A storm of rose petals passed in between them and Ruby disarmed her before she could recover. Impostor Blake looked around her surroundings, clutching her stomach as she analyzed her opponents. She shot up from her crouch and went to use her semblance to escape but found herself unable to move. Shock overtook her features as she looked below her and saw a glyph beneath her. She had been captured.

Ruby panted heavily, adrenaline racing through her veins at the close call. She glanced at Weiss, who held a steady summoning position, trapping their prisoner in her glyph, “Good thing we went to spy on them huh?”

Weiss allowed herself to roll her eyes but remained completely focused. This was too close.

Yang was boiling with rage, her face contorting into a snarl as she marched up to the captive and grabbed a fistful of the golden dress and decked Phony Blake in the face with a sickening crack.

“Yang!”

“This is not Blake! Show yourself!”

A dribble of blood escaped the corner of the attacker’s lip as she breathed raggedly. She looked hatefully up at the three huntresses and saw no other option. In a shimmer of breaking glass, the disgruntled disguise of their dear friend disappeared, leaving a short woman with brown and pink hair.

Yang growled at the sight of her, “You…!”

“Neopolitan,” Ruby said lowly.

“Where is Blake? Tell me where she is! Now!” Yang demanded, her hair bursting into a wild inferno.

Neo’s fleeting eyes changed to a fearful grey. Completely helpless, she motioned with her eyes toward her ear, hoping her captors would understand her. Yang forcefully turned the woman’s head and saw a clear earpiece in her ear. She took it out and placed it in her own before activating it with a touch of her finger. A calm velvety voice spoke to Yang through the device.

“It seems we both are in possession of someone that the other needs…”

“Cinder…where is she?”

“All in due time. In fifteen minutes, the elevators at the end of the hall will arrive on your floor simultaneously. You will place Neo into the empty one alone and only when her aura is sensed within the cabin will the other elevator carrying your little friend open.”

“If she is in any way hurt, I’ll-!”

“She is alive and that is all that matters.”

“Oh, and I should mention this - do not try and confront us once you’ve recovered your friend. You see, just to make sure you don’t try and play hero, I’ve injected your partner with a special concoction that will require medical attention within a half hour. You will have fifteen minutes to get her the antitoxin, so I suggest you do not take any chances with your dear friend. We will be long gone from the premises. Let’s just call this a… mutual understanding. A give and take, if you will. Until next time. Maybe it will be more entertaining.”

“Just hurry it up. We’ll be waiting,” Yang said coldly as through gritted teeth before she took out the earpiece, let it fall to the floor, and crunched it beneath her shoe.

…

For fifteen minutes Yang, Ruby and Weiss waited with Neo in front of the designated elevator in absolute silence with only a faint disco beat keeping Yang distracted from thinking about Blake hurt or scared. She looked over at Neo, who remained immobilized by Weiss’s glyph. She was both glad and disappointed that she had enough willpower to stop herself from fulfilling her violent thoughts on the deceptive woman.

Yang jumped out of her skin at the chime of the elevator, signaling the arrival of the cabin on their floor. They watched as the doors slowly opened with a squeak and the eerie dull lighting pooled out from the empty elevator. Yang snorted and approached the opened doors and stepped aside to let Weiss move her glyph toward it. Once at the very entrance, Neo felt the glyphs effects disappear, allowing her to catch her breath and bring a hand to her swollen cheek. That bitch broke her jaw.

Yang pushed Neo roughly through the doors and the small woman fell to her knees. The elevator chimed once again, and the doors started to close. As the image of Neopolitan began to disappear behind the closing doors, Yang growled when she her look up at her with a smirk and winked. Neo knew that she won in one regard.

Once the elevator doors completely shut, the second elevator chimed and opened to reveal a disheveled Blake, lying unconscious on the cabin floor. Tears pricked Yang’s eyes as she ran forward and picked her up bridal style, noting the bruises and wounds littering her body. Her golden dress, once radiant and luxurious, was now torn and dirtied.

A tear fell onto Blake’s cheek as Yang’s chest shuddered in faint sobs. She tried to stifle her cries, knowing this was not a time for her emotions to take over but the floodgates were too overwhelmed. Ruby placed a soft hand on her sister’s shoulder, sharing her sorrow. She leaned in carefully to hug her comfortingly.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s get her to a doctor.”

…

Yang leaned against the balcony railing of Team RWBY’s apartment. Before coming out into the cool night air hours before, she had thrown off her black suit coat and dumped it on the couch and loosened her tie to hang loosely around her neck. With the night she had, she was at least glad that Ironwood didn’t skimp out on giving them a place with an amazing view of Atlas. The city glimmered brightly with the lights of the late nightlife while bathing in the moonlight of the fragmented full moon. Yang blankly stared off into the distance at Council Hall where the ball continued to party on like nothing happened. She wondered how nice it must be to be to be blissfully ignorant.

Upon getting Blake some medical attention, Ruby had to report to Ironwood regarding the attempted attack. Ironwood silently locked down the city, preventing all exiting airships from departing despite Ruby’s insistence that it would be pointless. Though he was slightly annoyed that team RWBY was unable to apprehend the wanted criminals, Ironwood knew that this was a completely unexpected danger that was not factored into their mission. In the end, he apologized for not considering the possibility of Cinder’s presence, praised the girls for their quick thinking, and expressed his hope that Blake has a quick recovery before giving the team the next few days off before he excused them from their mission and had the Ace Ops attend in their place.

Yang sighed as she rolled up the sleeves of her undershirt to the elbows and leaned her forearms against the railing, hoping the cool metal would cool her off. Her mind was congested with frantic thoughts. Most of them were just anger directed at herself, making her semblance burn. She shook her head and frowned. How could she let this happen?

Yang looked over her shoulder when she heard the sliding door of the balcony open and to her surprise, she saw Blake carefully exit the apartment with her discarded suit jacket over her shoulders.

“W-what are you doing out here? You need to be in bed resting,” Yang asked worriedly. She had to stop herself from running up to her partner and gathering her into a massive bearhug. This was the first time she saw Blake awake since they took her from Cinder’s creepy elevator trick, but Blake looked like she had been awake for a while. Surely Ruby and Weiss filled her in. Yang wondered how long she’s been standing out here brooding.

Blake smiled lightly at her, “I’m fine Yang. I’m sure the doctor told you that Cinder bluffed about the poison; it was just a tranquilizer.”

“But still it’s been a rough night.”

“It was rough for you too. You shouldn’t be out here all alone,” Blake walked closer to stand next to her, pulling Yang’s jacket closer around her. Under normal circumstances, Yang would probably pull a charming line to make Blake laugh; but with everything that happened, Yang didn’t feel right, though it didn’t stop the blush that rose to her cheeks when Blake leaned against her.

Yang shrugged, “I just needed to think for a little.”

Bake paused a moment and moved away, her ears drooping a bit, “I understand if you want space, but remember that we are here for each other. Don’t get stuck in your own head; I should know.”

Yang only responded with a muted nod. Blake turned to leave but a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her.

“…I don’t want you to leave.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Blake smiled softly, and she returned to her spot next to Yang, her eyes lingering on the hand that did not move off of her wrist.

The two women delved into the silence of the night, feeling the cool breeze ruffle their hair as they peacefully watched airships fly by and the city’s twinkling lights sparkle. Yang mulled over her thoughts that she wanted to share with Blake, knowing that the conversation will not be avoided while Blake offered her comforting presence, her skin tingling as Yang’s thumb traced shapes on her wrist.

Finally, Yang heaved a sigh, “I’m just…I feel so shitty about what happened. I was so blinded by how I feel. I didn’t even think. We had that amazing moment during our dance and all I had in my mind was you. I completely forgot about the mission, and that little ice cream colored bitch was the furthest thing in my mind.”

“Yang, you couldn’t have prevented what happened. They are villains, they show up at the worst time and they don’t care who they hurt to get what they want: it’s what they do.”

“I know, I guess I can’t believe she tricked me like that,” Yang hung her head as she leaned on her forearms on the railing.

“Yang.”

The blonde lifted her head when she felt Blake’s hand on her arm and straightened when she saw Blake’s serious gaze fixated on her.

“The dance and everything up until I lost you in the crowd… that was all me, Yang.”

Yang smirked and took Blake’s free hand in her own, her cheeks heating at the memory, “I know it was.”

She pulled her into a much-needed hug, leaning her head against Blake’s, breathing in the delicate scent of her hair. Blake sunk into the embrace and tucked her face into her neck, content to be in Yang’s warm arms. She nuzzled into her as she felt Yang’s heart pounding beneath her fingertips.

“I just feel dumb is all; I get in a relationship with the girl I’ve been crazy about and not even five minutes later I’m smooching some other chick– not the best story to tell.”

“Relationship huh? That’s funny, I never agreed to anything.”

Yang growled playfully, “You little minx… fine. Gonna make me get all sappy…Blake Belladonna, even after this shit show of a night, will you be my girlfriend?”

Blake giggled as she saw past Yang’s confident front noticed her nervousness embedded in her question and demeanor. 

“Of course.

Blake placed a chaste kiss on Yang’s lips, snickering at the way Yang smiled dopily afterwards. She laughed before theatrically placing both hands on Yang’s shoulders. Yang regarded her curiously and Blake gave her a dangerous smile.

“And don’t worry, when we find those two again, you’ll have to wait in line. I get first dibs at beating that half-pint up for kissing my girlfriend.”

“Whatever you want babe.”

They turned to admire the cityscape once more with Yang hugging Blake from behind, her head resting on her shoulder, content to stay in their own little world high above the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this idea out there before the finale. I can't believe we got snubbed of bumbleby hitting up a club but okay RT. I love Neo as a villain even though we know literally nothing - she's very unique. I will continue on A Cat's Tale but please accept this in the mean time!  
> Props to all the writers out there who are amazing at writing romance! I did such a bad job XD.


End file.
